This invention relates in general to the construction of devices for operating coke ovens and, in particular, to a new and useful device for receiving the incandescent coke from each oven and for transporting it into a tank which may be maintained in a closed position after it is disassociated from a carriage which moves backwardly and forwardly along a coke oven battery.
REFERENCE TO PRIOR PATENT APPLICATION
This invention is an improvement over the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 495,204, filed on Aug. 6, 1974 for "CLOSED TANK COKE CAR CONSTRUCTION", now pending.